Only You
by VieLin
Summary: "Bagiku, dirimu seorang sudah cukup. Bagimu, apakah diriku seorang tidak cukup?"


**DISCLAIMER :** JK Rowling

**WARNING** **:** Typo, OOC, Gaje, lebay, judul gag nyambung dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya. DRAMIONE. Hermione POV.

* * *

Salju di luar turun semakin lebat saja. Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini akan sangat mengerikan. Aku nyaris tak bisa melihat pemandangan di luar dari balik jendela. Bosan melihat warna putih salju, pandanganku beralih pada suasana cafe dimana aku berada saat ini. Sepi. Mungkin orang-orang memilih tinggal di rumah mereka yang hangat daripada keluar di tengah hujan salju seperti malam ini. Hanya ada dua meja terisi. Mejaku dan meja di paling ujung yang ditempati oleh sepasang pria dan wanita. Dengan alunan musik jazz yang terdengar lembut menambah ketenangan suasana di tempat ini.

Dengan aksen tradisional dan klasik serta lantai yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat gelap, cafe ini memberikan kesan sebuah bangunan tua namun hangat dan nyaman. Tempat ini adalah favoritku untuk menenangkan diri dan menghindari suasana yang ramai. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu di sini walaupun hanya memesan minuman sembari melihat lalu lalang orang ataupun duduk mengobrol menikmati hidangan nikmat yang disajikan. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Atau lebih tepat kukatakan, seharusnya berbeda. Ah, pikiran ini membuatku kesal.

Pandanganku berhenti pada pasangan di meja pojok yang terlihat sangat mesra. Oh tidak! aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan iriku pada mereka. Kulihat tangan si cowok meremas lembut kedua tangan pasangannya. Mereka berdua mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa bersama. Tidak jarang si cowok mengusap rambut si cewek dengan gemas. Belum lagi adegan suap menyuapi di antara mereka berdua, membuat aku nyaris bisa melihat dinding di sebelah meja pasangan itu berubah warna menjadi merah jambu.

Dengan pelan aku hirup cappucino pesananku sambil melirik jam dinding besar yang berada di belakang meja kasir. Melihat jam berapa sekarang tidak membuat moodku menjadi lebih baik.

"Ughh" erangku sangat pelan. Terlalu pelan sampai aku sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Aku sudah duduk di sini selama 2 jam.

Yah, aku memang tidak duduk sendirian. Tapi melihat keadaan saat ini, sama saja dengan duduk sendirian. Kulirik pria yang kini ada di hadapanku, sibuk menulis di atas perkamen yang berserakan di atas meja kami.

Dia adalah Draco Malfoy. Putra dari lucius Malfoy. Mantan pangeran Slytherin saat masaku sekolah dulu.

Ayolah! Jangan mengernyit begitu. Aku juga tidak pernah mengerti mengapa aku bisa berpacaran dengannya. Apalagi mengingat hubungan ini yang sudah berjalan 3 tahun. Benar-benar keajaiban.

Kau tahu keajaiban yang lebih menakjubkan dari ini semua? Bahwa aku mencintainya. Demi Merlin, aku bahkan rela melihatnya sibuk, atau aku lebih suka menyebutnya selingkuh, dengan perkamen-perkamen itu. Padahal ini kali pertama kami bertemu selama 2 bulan terakhir. Kututup mataku perlahan untuk meredakan emosi yang mulai bergejolak. Tidak, tidak. aku tidak marah padanya. Hanya _sedikit_ kesal. Dan sedikit heran.

Apa yang dimiliki seorang Draco Malfoy yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya?

Karena Draco Malfoy tampan?

Mataku kembali menatap pria di hadapanku ini. Ya, kuakui dia memang sangat tampan. Memang siapa yang mengatakan sebaliknya. Mata kelabu yang tajam. Senyum yang menawan, walaupun terkadang senyum itu sangat menyebalkan. Dan rambutnya. Oh, Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil. Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki rambut pirang indah dan terihat sangat halus itu? Coba aku memiliki rambut seperti itu, bukan rambut megar seperti milikku ini.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendongak ke arahku, menangkap basah diriku yang sedang melihat dirinya dengan mupeng. Melihat rambutnya, sebenarnya. Dan seketika itu dia melemparkan seringainya yang sangat khas kepadaku. Membuat kedua pipiku merona seketika. Tapi setelah itu dia kembali menunduk, membaca parkamennya dengan serius.

Menyebalkan!

Sebaiknya aku meneruskan daftarku saja. Sampi di mana tadi? Ah ya, soal ketampanan Draco. Emm, walaupun aku pikir tampan atau tidak itu bukanlah masalah. Maksudku, walaupun tampan tapi kalau orangnya suka memukul, idiot atau suka kentut sembarangan misalnya, aku juga pasti berpikir dua kali sebelum menerimanya. Emm tapi, penampilan juga penting untuk membuat orang tertarik sih. Jadi, tampan juga merupakan salah satu alasan.

Alasan kedua. Karena dia, err, kaya?

Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Draco Malfoy. Dalam usia semuda ini tapi sudah menduduki posisi penting di Departemen Hubungan Internasional di pemerintahan. Penyihir yang disegani. Dan jangan lupa statusnya sebagai pewaris keluarga Malfoy, yang kerajaan bisnisnya pasti sudah berakar kuat. Draco Malfoy kaya? Itu penghinaan. Dia adalah bangsawan.

Tapi apakah itu alasan aku mencintainya. Yang pasti aku tidak matrealistis. Jabatanku sekarang di kementerian sudah bisa menjamin kenyamanan hidupku. Tapi, yah... punya pacar kaya raya aku juga tidak menolak. Hahaha...

"Kita pulang sekarang" perkataan Draco membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera saja ku letakkan cangkirku dan setelah dirinya membayar pesanan kami di kasir, aku mengikutinya keluar.

Sepertinya hujan salju sudah reda. Walaupun masih ada beberapa butir yang jatuh dan mengotori jubah kami berdua. Sambil berjalan kuusap kedua telapak tanganku untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Tiba-tiba saja kegiatanku ini terpotong oleh aksi Draco yang menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya di balik jubahnya.

Refleks, pipiku memerah dan otot-otot di sekitar mulutku tertarik.

Draco selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan. Dia selalu jadi pelindungku, penopangku.

Oh ya, satu poin lagi. Tangan Draco dalah tangan yang paling hangat di dunia.

Senyumku belum memudar mengingat aku sudah mendapatkan empat alasan mengapa aku mencintai Draco.

Tiba-tiba saja Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ada apa, Draco?"

"Oh, ayolah Mione. Perlukah kau mendaftar alasan-alasan itu?"

"Kau membaca pikiranku" kataku sambil melotot ke arah Draco.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan"

"Tapi kau tidak berhak membaca pikiran orang lain tanpa ijin, Draco". Bodoh sekali aku. Bisa-bisanya aku tidak menutup pikiranku. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Kulepas tanganku dari genggamannya dan memalingkan muka. Aku kesal pada Draco.

Tangan hangat Draco menyentuh kedua pipiku, menarik wajahku agar mata kami bisa bertemu. Mata kelabunya seakan-akan mengebor ke dalam mataku.

"Hermione Jean Granger, perlukah suatu alasan untuk mencintai? Tidak. Karena aku, Draco Malfoy, akan mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena apa yang ada padamu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Hermione Granger. Tak peduli kau seperti apa. Selama kau adalah Hermione Granger, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Bagiku, dirimu seorang sudah cukup. Bagimu, apakah diriku seorang tidak cukup?"

Perkataan Draco barusan membuatku membeku. Aku baru sadar perbuatanku ini sangat kekanak-kanakan. Membuat daftar alasan aku mencintainya? Demi tuhan, seharusnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari dulu. Aku mencintainya, menerima cintanya, karena dia adalah Draco. Aku tak mau kalau bukan Draco.

Seketika aku tersenyum, menyadari kebodohanku. Kupegang kedua tangannya yang masih menempel di pipiku. Dengan lembut kutatap mata kelabunya. "Cukup. Lebih dari cukup, Draco"

Sesaat setelah itu kurasakan bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku. Tapi hanya sekejap, Draco menarik bibirnya dan mengatakan satu kata yang pasti akan membuatku tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Love"

Dan aku balas dengan menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku tahu Draco tak butuh balasan pernyataannya. Karena Dracolah orang yang paling mengerti betapa besar aku mencintainya.

Kami berciuman di tengah salju yang masih turun. Di tengah keramaian jalan. Tak menghiraukan kikik geli dari orang-orang yang melintas melewati kami.

Satu poin lagi yang sempat kurekam dalam otakku. Bibir Draco adalah bibir yang paling manis dan memabukkan di dunia.

**.. END ..**

**

* * *

**

Tidak mau banyak omong.

Aku sekarang tinggal duduk manis sambil menunggu review dari kalian...

Terimakasih sudah membaca ..

Kelupaan... ada yang bisa ngasih aku pencerahan soal genre gag? kalau genre Hurt/Comfort misalnya syaratnya ceritanya harus gimana... dan genre-genre lainnya..

aku bener-bener bingung soal itu... T.T

terimakasih :)


End file.
